


Call Me B-e-a-utiful, Because Your Dead.

by Paging_Doctor_Law



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Songfic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paging_Doctor_Law/pseuds/Paging_Doctor_Law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the freak, the outcast, the wannabe. But then there was Penguin. You wanted him. But you couldn't. Guess that need to change. {Penguinxreader}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me B-e-a-utiful, Because Your Dead.

_She read me the note he left on her bed_

_Snuck in her room right after she left_

_And put petals on the ground_

 

You closed your locker and looked up to see the happy couple walking past you.

 

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall_

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love_

_And where is he now_

 

You watched as she cuddled more up to Penguin. Each time he smiles at her, it sends another knife through your heart.

 

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_

_And I've never been where they are_

  
  


You watch as she leans in and whispers something that makes him laugh.

  
  


That should be you over there. Cuddling. Smiling. Laughing.

  
  


But..it wasn’t.

 

Because you were the shy, defenseless, freak that couldn’t speak out, you had missed your chance. That’s how it was in High School.

 

Penguin was Third Best in the football team, The Heart Pirates is what they called themselves. Everyone wanted to be near him. Every girl wanted him.

 

Including you.

 

Or did you?

 

Or were you just trying to fit in?

 

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

 

Be more like the those plastic girls?

 

Please.

 

You never could.

 

You blended better in the shadows.

 

Hell, even the other freaks rejected you.

 

They called you an outcast.

 

A freak of nature.

  
  


_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful_

 

All you had to do was bide your time.

 

Wait for the right moment.

 

Then strike.

 

They would all pay.

 

Every last one.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_

_In the front row screamin out his name_

_As he turns to her and smiles_

  
  


It was thirty minutes since the last game had ended.

 

You saw him walking left down Walker Street.

 

_She_ was with him too.

 

It was time to pay.

 

You unsheathed the blade you had hidden in your jacket sleeve and followed them.

 

_Every where I look people holding hands_

_When am I gonna get my chance at love_

_My chance at love_

  
  


They were dead drunk.

 

_She_ pushed him against the wall next to them.

 

All the while giggling.

 

She reached up and slipped off his signature hat, throwing it to the side, and you looked at his soft red-black hair.

 

_Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting_

_Try to pretend but it's not working_

_I just wanna be where they are_

  
  


You imagined yourself running your hands through it as he moaned your name.

 

_My heart is waiting for your love_

_My hand is waiting for your touch_

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

  
  


You ran up behind her and slashed across her neck, watching giddily as the blood gushed down her neck and stained the expensive shirt she was wearing.

 

You laughed as you saw fear in his electric blue eye’s as you brought your blade and slashed downwards.

 

_Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful,_

_Call me b-e-a-utiful_


End file.
